Bad End Night: Pokemon Version
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: While Iris, a lost villager wandered through a deep forest, she came across an eerie mansion in the night. Foolishly, she dares to enter... What will become of her...? Will she get the Happy End? Or will she end up in a casket?


**My iPod crashed while trying to upload this... "._. soooo... Yeah this is lame and rushed... Blah Blah Blah... Based off of the song "Bad End Night"... Pokemon Ver... (?) I'll tell you who's who at the end... ENJOY / ( ._.)/ **

* * *

A tired and worn out villager with lilac hair as clear as the trees around her, scurried in the depths of the thick forest. Her village had become lost and forgotten in the busy world around her.

She clutched a letter with faded color as she beheld in front of her a mansion in the darkness of the night.

The lilac girl knocked on its broken door.

"This mansion looks so eerie..." She thought nervously as she opened the door.

When the entrance came into her view, she called out to the darkness.

"Is anyone home?"

A butler that looked strangely familiar to her peeked around a corner and rushed over to greet her with eagerness.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" He asked her. He had blue hair that cascaded down his left eye, making the girl's experience more scary and eerie than she suspected.

Before the girl could speak, two small, doll-like twins appeared before the butler's feet. The petite boy also looked very familiar to her.

"Welcome..." The doll girl greeted with a curtsy as he red, side ponytail bounced as she stood back straight up,

"...To this mysterious mansion..." The doll boy finished for her. His flame-like hair scared her silly more than anything, its color looking faded and deep.

A maid with black hair appeared at the villager's side and held up a tea cup to her.

"Please have some tea!" She chirped as she raised it closer to the girl.

Once everyone has gathered, the guest is being "evaluated"...

Another strangely familiar man sat before her, acting like a king.

"I'll ask him, what's going on..." The villager asked as the man stared her down. "He looks like the master here..."

But before her lips could even open and her lungs to gather up air, the master spoke.

"You know..." He said with a classy tone as he set his tea cup down gracefully. "It must be fate for us to meet like this."

The villager was starting to get scared. She wasn't even halfway through it all and she wanted to get out and find another place of comfort.

Then abruptly, the twin dolls jumped in her face, almost causing her to fall over in her chair with fright and shock of their faces so close to hers.

"If so, party, party!" They both chanted in sync, as if they were puppets, being played by the same puppet master.

"We must offer a proper welcome!" The whole crazy house said together, their voices making an enchanted harmony.

The little doll boy pulled the villager out of her chair and tugged her down a hallway, the others following behind.

"Hurry, Hurry!" The flame boy rushed her, as if he was ahead of her.

The butler appeared close to her ear as he pour purple wine from a bottle and into a glass.

"Pour some wine." He said plainly, as if normal people did this everyday, like it seemed to be for them.

The maid suddenly started clapping, as if the villager was supposed to be enjoying all this nonsense and chaos.

"Let's make some sound!" She chirped in a jolly tone.

A lady with blackish-bluish hair appeared by the master, holding up a glass of wine, identical to the butler's.

"How about a toast?" She asked the scared and frighted girl as she cheered with the butler.

The doll girl appeared again, this time more creepy.

"Are you ready?" She asked the villager with a little craze in her tone.

"Are you ready?" The doll boy repeated the doll girl's words.

Suddenly, a bright red curtain opened in front of them, revealing a stage and a crowd, waiting for their performance.

"Then let's begin." They all said as she pulled the poor, frighted villager onto the stage of terror.

You're the focus of this crazy night.

Dressed up stylishly, with wine in one had,

Once you've gotten somewhat drunk...

Are you having fun now?

Sing.

Dance.

Let's make some noise.

Forget everything good and bad.

Just have to the point of going mad in this happy night!

...

After the feast and the night, "something" feels strange.

The villager sat up in a canopy bed, facing a window to reveal that...

It was still nighttime.

She raised a nervous eyebrow at her discovery.

"What's going on...?!" She thought, scared of what's going to happen next.

When she get's up after some sleep...

Morning is nowhere...

The creepy pair appeared before her again, this time, looking as if the eerie events were taking a toll on them too.

"Let us..." The doll girl began creepy-like.

"...Share a secret with you..." The doll boy finished once more.

Then they both pointed at the big, grandfather clock on the middle of the stage they were once on.

"Take a look a the clock...!" The both said with devilish grins on their faces, looking almost symmetrical.

The clock was stopped, not moving.

The girl, scared, escapes into a secret chamber.

As soon as she opens the heavy door, there she sees...

She let out a cry of curses.

...a mountain of caskets.

The doll pair pocked around her, looking at what just happened.

"Oh, dear..." They sighed together, in sync, once more.

The master appeared before the villager, scaring her even more.

"So you saw..." He said solemnly and cold, his green hair, flapping in the cold breeze.

The doll boy began to flip out, running all over the place, screaming, "Danger! Danger!"

The maid patted the girl's shoulder with sympathy in her touch.

"Don't be afraid, okay?!"

The villager still shook in fear, afraid if this was her fate. Then she made a break for it.

But the butler and the doll girl appeared in her path, causing her to jerk to a halt.

"Where are you going?" The doll girl asked with a sudden look of innocence in her eyes, yet glaring the villager down.

"Where are you going?" The butler repeated the doll girl's words, more coldly.

Everyone else creeped behind her, making the feeling of the room more frighting and eerie.

"Would you please wait?3"

You're the focus of this crazy night.

Will everything go according to the script?

What will happen tonight?

The ending is all up to you to deside.

Search.

Search for the happy end.

Of you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r. 3

Does the true end lead to a casket?

Will tonight be another Bad End Night?

...

The villager huffed as she raced down a spiral of old stairs, wanting to leave right at that moment.

"How will I be able to return home?" She asked the darkness with fear and less sanity than when she walked in this mansion.

"Once this stage play ends..." The master of the place's voice roared through the building.

"... You might be able to go home." The butler and maid echoed behind their master, even more eerier than the rest of their words they've spoke to her.

"Where did I drop..." The villager thought.

"...The key to the happy end?"

"It was a key with a cold gleam..."

She darted her eyes to the grandfather clock on the stage and grinned, her sanity completely gone.

"...Fooooooound ya!" She laughed mischievously as she grabbed one of the clock hands and yanked it out, making a loud snap echo.

I'm the focus of this crazy night,

with a knife in one hand and a skull in another.

With one simple wave of my knife...

"I was having so much fun! 33"

Run!

Run!

As fast as you can!

Forget the stage and you're lines!

Break everything to the point of going mad!

Bad End Night.

You're the focus of this crazy night.

Once the cast and the stage are gone, and the curtains have fallen,

How about let's all go home together?

Sing.

Dance.

Let's make some noise.

Forget everything good and bad.

Just have fun to the point of going mad in this Bad End Night.

...

In the room that has quieter down,

there's a mysterious shadow who received much applause.

"It was a great stage play tonight..."

Picking up a letter...

The shadow started crying.

* * *

**Villager/Miku is Iris**

**Butler/Gakupo is Cress**

**Doll Boy/Len is Chili**

**Doll Girl/Rin is Flarney**

**Maid/Gumi is the Grass gym leader in Kanto (forgot her name xD)**

**Master/Kaito is Cilan**

**Lady/Luka is Dawn**

**HOPE YOU LIKED (I guess) **

**NO GRAMMAR MOCKING PLEASE!**


End file.
